Unsolitary Malfoy
by SlytherclawDog
Summary: You may think you know Draco. And the history of his family. But do you, do you really. Not a character ship.
1. Chapter 1: The One That Got Away

**I OWN NO THING!**

CHAPTER 1

Lucius Malfoy burst into the room he and his young family shared as guests in Yaxley Manor. He quickly began packing, sorting things hastily into two small suitcases bewitched with an Undetectable Extension Charm. One for him and Narcissa's things. The other for that of their infant twins.

His mind raced as he packed. The Dark Lord had vanished. Never in a million years had he dreamed that this could happen. Overtaken by a mere baby...no. It had to be a lie. Rumors had very little truth to them. Obviously someone was mistaken.

Lucius shook his head. All that would be sorted out in due time. For now he needed to focus on the safety of his family. The Ministry of Magic would be looking for them. It was necessary they go into hiding for a while. Lucius paused, distracted by the thought of it.

"Go into hiding," he muttered to himself, "A Pureblood wizarding family. My how quickly the tables have turned."

With the last of their possessions tossed into suitcases, Lucius zipped them and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Narcissa was standing in the foyer, holding a sleeping baby boy and looking worried. He kissed her cheek and took her hand that wasn't busy.

"Time to go, Cissy. Wait...where's-"

"I'm sure she was here just a minute ago..."

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle even at this dark hour. It was so like his little girl to wander off.

"She can't be far. She's not even two yet. I'll go find her." said Lucius.

He set off down the corridor, poking his head into various rooms until at last he found her in the library. She on the floor, perched atop a cushion and reading-no not reading-_looking_ at a book that was upside down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Da...Da"

Just as he was stooping to pick her up, there was a loud bang from the front of the house. Narcissa came running into the room, barely managing to hold the two suitcases and the baby in her arms. The look on her face said it all. The Ministry had found them. His mind was a blur he took the suitcases from his wife as she grabbed his robes and they Disapparated.

The family landed safely at the home of a distant relative, looking disheveled, but okay. Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister, rushed out of the house to greet them. Lucius could not believe their narrow escape. It was such a relief to have his whole fam- oh no. His wife was still clutching the boy and all he had were the two suitcases. Lucius fell to his knees and sobbed for the first time in his life.

They'd forgotten her in their haste. He'd forgotten her. His beautiful baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing You

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll have another one up soon to make up for it. I love you my lovlies! And please review!**

CHAPTER 2

Draco Malfoy-aged 11-strode about the Manor nonchalantly munching an apple. Green. His favorite. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing he mused.

It was late August. His letter had arrived some time ago and as the time to leave for school drew nearer, he couldn't help but to think about her. Wondering if, maybe, she had somehow...no. He forced the ever present sliver of hope to the back of his mind, not noticing that his hand had closed around the stopwatch in his left pocket.

Father had given him the watch for his fifth birthday. It was a family heirloom, handed down from Malfoy to Malfoy blah blah blah. He didn't care about that. It was what was inside that made it special. That night, Mother had come in to tuck him in. He'd had a huge party and was quite tuckered. Mother sat on the side of his bed and stroked his hair.

"Your father will be up in a moment to say goodnight, but I wanted to give you one last birthday present," she said, pulling something out of her robes. It was a small picture of two identical tow-headed infants. They would have been impossible to tell apart had one not had long hair and a far away gaze. Draco recognized the short haired baby as himself.

"She was...is your sister," his mother continued, "Her name is Drina and she was lost to us." Mother carefully fitted the picture into his stopwatch. "Your father has given up hope. But I have not. And I do not want you to give up either Draco."

Mother had then kissed his head and called for his father.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Other Side

CHAPTER 3

The grey clouds floated lazily across the twilit sky. An early fall breeze chilled her skin, rustled the trees. It sounded like thousands of wings fluttering; their owners harmonizing. The minuscule winged creatures were probably making their way up to the clouds. Soon they would perch atop them and dance, shaking the water out, which would drip-drop to Earth.

"Luuuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaa!"

Father's singsong voice snapped her out of her reverie. It was dark now. And misty. She must have dozed off. Luna sat up, focusing on a small pinprick of light bobbing toward her in the distance. She stood as her father materialized out of the haze.

Xenophilius Lovegood was dressed in the bright green robes he'd been wearing that morning. They were stained with mud and dirt from the knees down. He'd been in the garden again. Upon his head was a tall white hat (similar to that of a Muggle chef's) that was glowing from the inside with many live fireflies. In his left hand was his lit wand.

"Luna it is going to rain, my dear. You do not want to get wet and sneeze your way onto Platform 9 and 3/4, do you?"

She giggled. He steered her towards the house. A few heavy drops splattered their robes, but they managed to make it inside just before it started pouring. Mr. Lovegood bustled about making tea for himself and his daughter as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Oh Father!" Luna gushed, "I just had the most wonderful of revelations! The wind is made up of tiny winged creatures flapping in unison to make the wind-song. They fly so fast we cannot see them! And then they soar up to the clouds for a wonderful dance! Their joyous foot-ferreting on the cloud tops push the water out for rain!"

Father poured the fresh tea.

"That is wonderful my darling. Research it further and I may just give you your own article in the Quibbler."

He placed a hot cup in front of her and sat down in the opposite chair to discuss the matter. Had this been any other summer night, the conversation would have easily extended into the wee hours of the morning. However, Luna would be going off to school tomorrow so they forced themselves to retire early.


End file.
